


June 7, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Silver Banshee smiled when Amos wrapped his arms around his unconscious daughter and sobbed.





	June 7, 2004

I never created DC canon.

Silver Banshee smiled when Amos wrapped his arms around his unconscious daughter and sobbed before she left with the stolen jewelry in Metropolis.

THE END


End file.
